Preformatting an optical media with wobbled edge land and groove tracks is an effective method for embedding recording track addresses on the media. Wobble pattern blocks are normally a sequence of frequency, amplitude or phase modulated sine waves and are utilized as building blocks for a complete address field of the media recording tracks. These address fields usually include an index subfield (IF), a timing recovery subfield (TRF) and an address bits subfield (AF).